Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery separators made from or including synthetic pulp.
Many types of synthetic pulp are known. However for economical production of battery separators we prefer synthetic pulps made from polyolefins for example polypropylene and ethylene propylene copolymers and in particular polyethylene since it has the best combination of cheapness and properties appropriate to long life in a battery environment, especially a lead acid battery.